


Hogwarts Letters

by JazzIsHuman



Series: Voltron/Hogwarts AU - Hogwarts Adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Before Hogwarts, Child Paladins, Chrismas preperation (With Hunk + Hunk fam), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Family Secrets, Gen, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hogwarts Letters, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunks family immigrated to England from Hawaii, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Cousins, Keith (Voltron) is a night owl, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, POV Multiple, That is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzIsHuman/pseuds/JazzIsHuman
Summary: The story of how the younger paladins (Except Pidge) get their Hogwarts Letters. :)It's really fluffy and a bit angsty.No ships in this chapter. :)





	Hogwarts Letters

**Author's Note:**

> The characters' ages are changed a bit. In this chapter (Before Keith, Hunk, Lance and Pidge go to Hogwarts) Allura, Adam and Shiro are all 4. years. (Matt is in his 3.)
> 
> Pidge is in the year under Lance, Hunk and Keith.
> 
> (BTW I headcanon that the letters can arrive whenever it wants to. So long as it's close to your birthday and not to close to the new school year. Fight me.)
> 
> I wanted to write how Pidge got her letter, but the whole thing got deleted and I dont want to re-write it all again.

_ **Keith** _

* * *

 It was close to 3 AM because of course, it was and the young boy with the purple eyes was looking out into the night as if knowing what was to happen.

Usually, at this time, Miss Shirogane had already put him to bed, but as usually Keith had snuck out to look at the stars. Keith had many memories from when his dad was still there and how they'd look at the stars when they couldn't sleep. Maybe that is why it happened when it did.

Keith's head was stuck out the window to feel the cold night air on his face and to hear the animals which were making soft noises by stepping on the dry leaves of November.

He missed Takashi already and it had only been two months, maybe because Keith had gotten so attached to his older cousin ever since June when he moved there. He should probably begin talking more with his aunt, Keith though, when suddenly a speck of colour flinched thought the darkness. Even before Keith saw the animal up close, he knew it was an owl. Keith did always have a connection with animals. That's why he had Red, the ginger kitten his father had gotten him a few short weeks before... his incidence.

Keith instinctively held his arm into the air for the owl to land on and luckily the owl didn't bore its claws into his flesh, instead, it allowed Keith to gently bring it inside and place it next to his aunt's old owl cage. The owl was honey brown and its eyes were big and interested. The owl reminded Keith of a cat as it tilted its head to the side, regarding the small boy with curiosity. Could you really blame it? The boy looks ecstatic to have it there. Keith could almost convince himself that the owl looked proud of his starring.

"You're quite vain, huh?" He asked the pretty creature, before regarding its legs for a letter of some kind for his aunt. What he found it its sted was a letter addressed for himself. On the outside there stood, "For Mr Keith Kogane, the third bedroom on the second floor, the left window in the Shirogane residence, Englands Highlands" written in a flowy, delicate handwriting that didn't look familiar to Keith.

The boy allowed one of his hand to gently pet the owl as he turned the letter and opened it with just one hand. He read the letter over a few times, absentmindedly coating the honey brown feathers between his fingers. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He had been accepted into Hogwarts, starting next year, next September even, but he was already 11? How did that make any sense? If they wished for him to attend, shouldn't they already have contacted him?

Oh, never mind. He should go wake up his aunt. Oh no, he couldn't do that. He didn't want to explain himself being awake at this time of night. As his thoughts began taking over, the owl gave his finger a gentle nip, shocking him, but the boy didn't pull away from the gentle attention as he struck the wing that the owl was offering him.

"I'll tell her tomorrow, do you want to stay the night?" He asked the owl and the boy could almost imagine the small movement the owl made as a confirmation and went to close the window and close out the chill of the night.

* * *

_581 words_  

 

  

_**Hunk**_

* * *

 

It was cosy in the kitchen in the Garett-household as a young boy and his mother sat and painted the cookies their grandmother and mother-in-law respectively had baked the day before. The young woman was drawing lines on the cookies in both yellow, red and blue and then handed them to her son, who would then paint white and black  dots on the cookies before laying them onto a plate that the boy's older sister had painted once upon a time.

This was the serene scene that greeted the father of the young boy when he came in with the mail of the day. The mother looked up to see her husband and a gentle smile broke out on her once concentrated face, "Hey."

"Hey," The father responded with his own soft smile breaking through. He went to his wife and gave her a kiss on the forehead and ruffled his son's hair and dropped down in one of the chairs there were spread around the table and began looking through the mail once again until he found what he was looking for, "Hunk? The is a letter for you."

Hunk, the young boy looked up, with eyes as big and round as an owl. He held out his hand and his father gave him the letter, disregarding the rest for now.

Hunk slowly and carefully opened the letter in his hands, careful not to break the seal too much. He barely registered the logo, but he knew the meaning of it. He got a Hogwarts letter. Before he took the actual letter out, the young boy found first his dad's eyes and then his mum's. How could this be? Hunk had never shown much magic talent throughout the years. Yet, here it was.

"Oh, honey! Open it up so we can see what books you need! And you'll finally get your wand! Ain't you excited, Hunk?" His mother squealed and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. Hunk was excited, but he didn't really know how to react. He had known about Hogwarts since he was nine and his father explained that he was an actual wizard, not a fake-dad-wizard, but an actual wizard. The only reason he had told his children was that his oldest daughter, Hunk's older sister, Keone, had gotten accepted those two years ago.

"Do you want to write a letter to Keone and tell her, or should we surprise her when she comes for winter break?" His father asked the still shocked boy, who still had yet to open the letter and actually read it. He did that instead of answering his father.

He unfolded the letter slowly and read it out loud with slight difficulty, due to his shaking voice and confused mindset, "Dear Mr Garett, we are pleased to in-form you that you have been accepted at Hog-Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry. Please find en-enclosed a list of all necessary books and eq- equip-equipment. Term begins on September 1. We-we await your - your owl by no later than - than July 31. Yours sincerely, Coran Altera."

Suddenly Hunk was pulled into a hug by his mother, which he quickly melted into. They stayed like that with his father joining in a little after, before they were interrupted by the sound of Hunk's other siblings. His older brother and his younger sister, accompanied by the stern yet loving voice of Hunk's grandmother, "Nā keiki, please don't run, I can't keep up anymore."

"Makuahine, come here!" Hunk's father excitedly called his mother, "Hunk got his letter!"

"He aha?" His grandmother stepped into the kitchen, her long grey hair pulled into a bun and her old eyes full of excitement, "Is this true?"

She turned and took in her grandson's shocked face, knowing exactly what he was thinking "Oh, Hunk."

The old woman opened her arms and the young boy ran into her warm, welcoming embrace, "You'll do great there, you'll surely be the best you can."

The boy nodded into her shoulder, holding her close and so very quietly crying into her shoulder. His grandmother began drawing soothing circles on his small back while quietly whispering reassuring words.

She pulled away slightly and whipped his tears away, "Oh Hunk, kuʻu mea nui, you'll do great things."

The boy nodded and whipped at his nose. He was just overwhelmed and his kupunawahine knew. He'll surely be fine.

* * *

TRANSLATED WORDS TO HAWAIIAN WITH GOOGLE TRANSLATE: Nā keiki - Children. Makuahine - Mother. He aha - What?. kuʻu mea nui - My preciuos. kupunawahine - Grandmother.

_ 733 words  _

 

_**Lance** _

* * *

Lance was playing cards with his siblings. They were playing some muggle game called 500. His dad had told him that it was very popular among bored muggles.

Apparently, the goal of the game was to get 500 points and you would get these points by laying the cards on the table in a string of cards in the same 'colour'. Now, lance wouldn't say that was true as there were only two colours, but four 'colours' in the game. It was quite strange. And of course, Veronica, the Ravenclaw of the household, was winning over all of them. She had 350 points, Luis had 310 points, Marco had 285, Rachel had 200 and last, but not least, Lance had 120 points.

 "Papa, why are we playing this game?" Rachel complained as Lance began understanding the game more and suddenly jumped from his 120 points to 220 points, effectively beating her as she lost 10 points.

"Because you, children, always complain about being bored!" Their father, Sean, exclaimed with a good-hearted laugh. All the children could hear their mama chuckle quietly from the kitchen before she emerged with a bowl of small fruit snacks and a plate homemade cookies.

 "Now, mis hijos, listen to your father. He may very well be right." Their mama, Rosaline, placed the bowl on the table next to Lance and Marco and placed the plate on the other side, next to Luis and Veronica. Rachel would have to reach a bit to get anything. "lately all you do is complain about summer being over soon, ¡sea feliz!, Hogwarts is a magical place, be thankful for it."

 The four oldest of the McClain household smiled happily as they remembered their time at Hogwarts. Dispute Rachel only being there for a year, she had already found many friends and been on a few school-adventures as she had called them. She had apparently stumbled upon a ghost called Moaning Myrtle, who she wrote a paper on for History of Magic.

 Lance had yet to receive his letter, but that seemed to be quite common as the letters usually arrived in either the end of August or the beginning of June or somewhere in between and it was only July. It was actually close to being Lance's birthday soon, which just made the boy slightly more irritated since no one was talking about it. It was important! The day you turn eleven is the day you may go to Hogwarts! And Lance knew he wasn't a squib. He had shown signs of magic since he was four and levitated himself up the stairs at some points. He couldn't do it now, so that sucked, but it's a pretty cool trick to do as a baby.

And of course, it was in the middle of this fantastic family bonding moment and banter that a gorgeous snowy owl landed one of his mother's flowerpots that she had hanging outside the window. And of course, this owl would confirm all Lance's suspicions. This owl, this snowy owl, held a letter from Hogwarts itself addressed to Mr Lance McClain, Oliver Road 13, Near St Andrews, Scotland.

* * *

TRANSLATED WORDS TO SPANISH WITH GOOGLE TRANSLATE: mis hijos - my children. ¡sea feliz! - Be Happy!

_522 words_

**Author's Note:**

> Word count; 1836 words.


End file.
